Joining the Links
by PK Fire
Summary: 26 unrelated & unordered sentences, one for each letter of the alphabet, following the story of Namine & Riku through the events of Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts 2.


Author's Note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
Warning: Spoilers for Chain of Memories and what happens directly after it, and also for Kingdom Hearts II, including the ending.

* * *

**#1 – A is for Absentminded **

A soft voice called to Riku, and he looked up, stunned to find Kairi's warm indigo eyes staring at him instead of Naminé's icy blue ones.

**#2 – B is for Broken**

Naminé's smiles were always just a little bit broken, and Riku often wondered what it would take to fix them.

**#3 – C is for Change**

Alone in Castle Oblivion, Naminé had settled into a nice little routine—eat, work on Sora's memories, sleep, wake up and repeat—until Riku in all his cocky glory walked back into her life and said, "We're moving."

**#4 – D is for Destiny**

Sora asked, "Riku, what's wrong?" and Riku answered in his mind: _Nothing; I'm just a guy in love with a girl who doesn't exist._

**#5 – E is for Empathy**

Naminé once asked Riku why he did what he did, and his answer tugged at the strings of her nonexistent heart: "Because I didn't want to be alone any more."

**#6 – F is for Fairytale**

Naminé thought her story was a lot like Ariel's; both of them were willing to give up everything they knew in order to be with those they loved, but Naminé knew her story would never have a happy ending.

**#7 – G is for Gallery**

Naminé drew pictures of sand and snow, of coliseums and castles, until Riku helped her make those pictures into memories that the both of them could cherish.

**#8 – H is for Homecoming**

They say home is where the heart is, but if that's true then Riku's home was gone the instant Naminé merged with Kairi.

**#9 – I is for Irritation**

Even knowing that Roxas was part of Sora, someone she cared deeply for, Naminé couldn't help but hate him after a half-dead Riku stumbled into her room mumbling his name.

**#10 – J is for Jealousy**

It was selfish, Riku knew, but he didn't want Naminé to be whole, not if she was destined to be with Roxas.

**#11 – K is for Kairi**

Naminé had loved Sora once, but she'd been only a shadow of the girl he loved; she had to wonder if she was just a shadow to Riku too.

**#12 – L is for Legacy**

Naminé watched the Usual Spot kids, who saw Roxas in Sora even though they never truly **met **Roxas, and wondered if Riku would ever see her in Kairi once she ceased to be.

**#13 – M is for Model**

Naminé spun in place, her borrowed Organization coat swirling along with her, and Riku couldn't help but think that she looked good in black.

**#14 – N is for New**

Naminé wasn't sure when all her drawings shifted from being of Sora to being of Riku; she liked the change in subject all the same.

**#15 – O is for Outsiders**

Riku and Naminé stood in the window of the Old Mansion, watching Sora and company walk out of their lives—**again**—until Riku turned to Naminé and asked, "So, what now?"

**#16 – P is for Promises**

Holding up Jiminy's journal, Sora asked, "Hey, Riku, who's Naminé?" and it was all Riku could do to keep his voice steady as he told the story of a promise that could never be kept.

**#17 – Q is for Quiet**

Riku loved Sora and Kairi, **honestly **he did, but they were so noisy; he relished in the luxury of being able just to sit back and hear himself **think**, Naminé's quiet warmth by his side as it almost always was.

**#18 – R is for Radiance**

Naminé was the brightest thing Riku had ever seen, all pale colors and soft edges, and he wondered how someone so bright had gotten tangled up with something as dark as the Organization.

**#19 – S is for Strength**

Even knowing that she couldn't win, Naminé immediately joined Kairi in taking a fighting stance against Saix, a little voice in her head telling her: _You are strong like **he **is_.

**#20 – T is for Transcendence**

It was Kairi's love for Sora that restored his heart; Riku hoped against hope that he'd be able to do the same thing for Naminé.

**# 21 – U is for Underpants**

Naminé honestly didn't **mean** to intrude, and Riku told her afterwards that it wasn't a big deal, but that didn't keep them from turning red for a week whenever they looked at each other.

**# 22 – V is for Victory**

While Sora and Kairi were all wrapped up in their little homecoming party, Riku stood a little ways off looking at the sky, thinking: _Success is nothing without someone to share it with_.

**# 23 – W is for Whole**

Riku looked at Naminé, standing beside Roxas with a smile of complete contentment on her face, and thought: _You never smiled like that for me._

**# 24 – X is for Xehanort**

When Riku walked into the room nearly a foot taller than he'd been when he'd left, Naminé knew something was wrong.

**#25 – Y is for Youth**

Riku acted like your normal reckless teen most of the time, but Naminé knew that he was anything but; just a good long look in his eyes was proof of that.

**#26 – Z is for Zealous**

"Roxas is lucky, he's got Axel to make sure his memory lives on...I haven't got anyone who'll **bother **to remember me," Naminé said quietly; Riku glared at her, "Yes, you do, because as long as I'm alive I'll make sure you're never forgotten again."


End file.
